Une nuit à Barcelone
by Scriptus Sempra
Summary: Quand Eldred Worpel fait un cadeau d'anniversaire à son amant, ce ne peut être qu'un cadeau hors du commun. Si l'on ajoute que Daphné Greengrass est mêlée à l'affaire, on se doute que la soirée sera inoubliable !


**Bref résumé** : Pour son anniversaire, fin juillet, Neville a reçu de son amant, Eldred, une simple paire de grosses chaussures de marche avec pour consigne de les cirer le 26 août vers 16h30. Le jour J, Neville obtempère et les chaussures-portoloin le déposent devant les grilles du Jardin Botanique de Barcelone. Un paradis pour ce botaniste passionné. A la fin de ses découvertes florales, il est invité à rejoindre Eldred dans un hôtel luxueux de Barcelone.

Seul petit changement de dernière minute : Eldred a convié Daphné Greengrass à se joindre à eux.

La soirée promet donc de ne pas être triste !

**Titre** : Une nuit à Barcelone

**Personnage** : Neville Longdubat, Eldred Worpel, Daphné Greengrass

**Disclaimer** : L'ensemble de l'univers Harry Potter est la propriété de sa créatrice

**Rating** : T (situations un peu osées mais rien de graphique)

**Note** : écrit par Joueuse Eldred et validé par Joueuses Daphné et Neville, bien sûr.

* * *

Sur la nappe immaculée, un croissant lumineux d'un grenat éclatant frémissait au gré des courants d'air : simple reflet d'une bougie au travers du verre de bordeaux de Daphné. Son œil sans cesse attiré par cette tâche colorée, elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe l'invitant à vider ledit verre. Le bouquet puissant s'épanouit contre sa langue et son palais, lui tirant un sourire de satisfaction comblée. Eldred savait choisir les vins, ajouta-t-elle à la liste des –trop nombreuses- vertus dont elle le parait. Elle avait pour lui des faiblesses coupables, à peine consolées par l'intuition qu'il en allait de même pour lui envers elle.

Elle tourna le regard vers ses compagnons de table. A sa droite, l'objet de ses réflexions du moment : sourire aux lèvres –anormalement peu sarcastique, le sourire, simplement détendu-, chemise blanche, boutons de manchettes à l'onyx d'un noir brillant en parfaite harmonie avec la cravate… Chic et présentable. Le gendre idéal, songea-t-elle avec un ricanement intérieur. Seule entorse à ce constat : les doigts caressant lentement le dos de la main de son voisin, opportunément à sa portée. Beaucoup moins gendre idéal, cette manie de préférer les hommes. Elle décida de s'offrir le luxe d'un quart de seconde d'attendrissement à cette manifestation de complicité amoureuse. Elle ne les avait jamais vus ensemble. Enfin si, bien sûr qu'elle les avait vus ensemble… mais pas ensemble comme dans « nous-sommes-un-couple ». D'ordinaire, Eldred était bien trop attaché à feindre l'inexistence de cette liaison pour se laisser aller au moindre geste d'affection en présence d'un tiers. Quoi qu'elle fût prête à le nier farouchement, Daphné était touchée qu'il laisse tomber son masque de distance cynique en sa présence. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, elle choisit de mettre l'attitude de l'ethnomage sur le compte de l'alcool et se tourna vers l'heureux héros de la soirée, placé à sa gauche.

Les joues rosies par le vin, par ses déambulations passionnées dans le jardin botanique de Barcelone et surtout, soupçonnait-elle, par la tranquille possessivité de son voisin, Neville rayonnait littéralement. Lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur Eldred, plus tôt dans la soirée, en brandissant un feuillet qu'il avait glissé dans la poche de sa chemise, il n'avait même pas réalisé que son amant n'était pas seul au bar. Faussement outrée, secrètement amusée, Daphné avait assisté aux retrouvailles des amants terribles qui n'avaient eu d'yeux que pour eux-mêmes durant une bonne minute et demie. Elle le savait elle avait chronométré… avant de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir d'un suave :

- "Etouffé par un baiser ? Jolie manière de mourir, Saint Neville… Mais si tu passes de vie à trépas maintenant, sur le parquet massif de son bar, je suis sûre que cela va contrarier mon nouveau futur meilleur ami. Tu comprends que ce serait mauvais pour mes affaires."

Elle avait désigné le barman d'un geste gracieux de la main pour bien signifier à ces deux goujats que s'ils continuaient à lui faire tenir la chandelle, d'autres qu'eux pourraient avoir le plaisir et l'honneur de sa compagnie pour la soirée. Cette réflexion lui avait valu le retour de leur attention et Neville avait fait montre d'un enthousiasme flatteur en découvrant sa présence. Cet énergumène avait des façons proprement indignes de vous réchauffer le cœur d'un rien… Elle avait prudemment douché cette stupide émotion en mettant sa présence sur le compte du pur opportunisme qui la caractérisait. Elle avait bien senti qu'elle ne dupait personne mais au moins l'honneur était-il sauf et ils n'avaient pas insisté.

Une coupe de champagne au bar plus tard, ils avaient tous trois gagné la chambre des deux hommes pour se préparer au dîner et avaient rejoint le restaurant de l'hôtel où une table de roi les attendaient. Depuis lors, les mets les plus fins se succédaient, accompagnés par ce qu'il fallait de vins en harmonie. Ils finissaient leur troisième bouteille et la conversation s'en ressentait : les sujets bateaux allant de la FAL aux expositions à visiter d'urgence en passant par les potins de la Gazette avaient été abandonnés au profit d'autres plus personnels et plus propices à un léger marivaudage. Daphné et Eldred prenaient un malin plaisir à glisser maints sous-entendus déplacés dans les phrases les plus anodines, contribuant sans doute un peu à la teinte des joues de leur compagnon qui joignait cependant volontiers ses rires aux leurs, grisé de bonheur plus sûrement que de vin.

Les desserts disparus, Eldred décréta, péremptoire, qu'il était impensable de ne pas terminer ce dîner sur un cognac hors d'âge qu'ils choisirent de siroter tranquillement dans un petit salon attenant au restaurant. Ils bavardaient et se chamaillaient : Daphné lovée dans un profond fauteuil, Eldred et Neville passablement emmêlés dans un canapé. Avec un sourire adorablement mutin, la jeune femme avait fini par demander à son nouveau meilleur ami de leur laisser la bouteille, désormais bien entamée. Peu à peu, cependant, la conversation ralentissait et quelque chose comme un léger flottement d'hésitation avait envahi la pièce. Daphné songeait à s'éclipser, sans grande envie mais consciente qu'elle n'était pas prévue au programme des festivités à venir. Pour une fois hésitant, Eldred paraissait tenté de s'en remettre aux désirs de son botaniste. A la surprise des deux autres, ce dernier trancha soudain, un large sourire fendant son visage heureux.

- "La nuit est trop jeune pour mourir. Il faut que nous allions prendre le pouls de Barcelone en visitant ces fameuses ramblas dont tout le monde parle !"

Si Eldred et Daphné s'étonnèrent de cette initiative, ils y souscrivirent sans difficulté. Des bars, des clubs, des rues animées, leur terrain de chasse favori en somme: aucun des deux n'allait se faire prier. Aussitôt à l'extérieur, avec une joyeuse spontanéité, Neville les prit chacun par un bras et, aucun des deux ne se déroba. Bien au contraire : Daphné, serrée contre lui, accorda joliment le claquement de ses talons hauts au pas de son saint patron et Eldred ne libéra son bras que pour mieux l'enrouler autour de la taille d'un Neville aux mines de chat nourri d'un canari particulièrement tendre et goûteux. Une quantité de promeneurs remarqua cet étrange trio manifestement intime, riant haut et devisant gaiement. Et nombre d'entre eux se demanda secrètement qui dormait dans quels draps… La jolie blonde qui échangeait des regards sulfureux avec le petit brun à lunettes entre deux éclats de rire, déclenchant les protestations du troisième ? Ah, non… Déjà la demoiselle volait un baiser au contestataire, rendu muet par l'initiative. Apparemment soucieux de ne pas être oublié, numéro trois ancrait ses mains aux hanches de l'autre homme, le faisait pivoter et capturait ses lèvres pour laver l'outrage, encouragé par la cascade de rire de la jolie blonde. Etrange trio, vraiment… Et fort libéré.

Trois heures et quelques bars plus tard, une fatigue bien malvenue commença à instiller son venin dans l'esprit d'Eldred. Il entreprit de la repousser avec vigueur : hors de question de laisser le besoin de sommeil le priver du plaisir d'observer Daphné occupée à enseigner des rudiments de salsa à son amant. Se forçant à sortir de la léthargie menaçante, il rejoignit les deux autres, coulant un bras autour de la taille de chacun. Il pencha un peu la tête vers Daphné, embrassant au passage son épaule nue.

- "Dis-moi, Princesse, tu n'avais pas un cadeau pour moi ?"

Un instant, la perplexité se peignit sur les traits de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse : la potion qu'elle lui avait promise. Une infime hésitation retint sa main mais le regard d'Eldred était d'une absolue limpidité : si ce n'était elle qui le fournissait, il trouverait ailleurs, autre chose, auprès du premier venu, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avalerait. Elle plongea donc dans son sac, évitant le regard de Neville, et en tira une petite fiole qu'elle tendit à l'ethnomage. Il s'en saisit avec un sourire charmeur.

- "Je savais que tu étais la perfection faite femme."

Resserrant son bras autour d'un Neville un peu dégrisé et franchement rembruni, il ouvrit le flacon et avala une longue gorgée du liquide brun, tout à la fois doucereux et amer. Sans hésiter, il se tourna vers Daphné, paume ouverte.

- "Tentée, Princesse ?"

Daphné ne se laissa qu'une demi-seconde de réflexion avant de s'emparer à son tour de la fiole. Après tout, elle connaissait son fournisseur et s'était assuré de la qualité de ce qu'elle apportait avec elle. Et puis… On vivait qu'une fois et l'idée de l'euphorie chaude et vibrante qui l'emporterait quelques instants plus tard acheva de la convaincre. Elle leva le flacon dans la direction d'Eldred à la manière d'un toast avant de le porter délicatement à ses lèvres. Franchement mécontent désormais, un pli soucieux marquant son front, Neville tentait maladroitement de s'extraire de l'étreinte de son amant. Mais celui-ci, porté par la vague d'énergie bienheureuse qui commençait déjà à crépiter sous sa peau, relâcha Daphné et enroula un deuxième bras autour du récalcitrant. Serré contre lui, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, les hanches soudées aux siennes, il murmurait tout contre la peau tendre, sous l'oreille :

- "Ssshhh… Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête, Flower Boy. La soirée est belle. Daphné nous gâte. Oubliez donc d'être raisonnable… Juste pour cette nuit. Pas de morale. Pas de normes. Il n'y a pas de danger. Pas de bien ou de mal… Juste vous. Et moi. Et vous. Et moi. Et vous. Et…"

Eldred ponctuait la litanie de pronoms de baisers glissant le long de la ligne de la mâchoire de Neville, de morsures à peine esquissées, jusqu'à trouver sa bouche qu'il prit son temps pour dessiner, du bout de la langue. Neville ne luttait plus, un frisson de désir fourbe le privait de volonté, rendant toute résistance vaine malgré son brutal changement d'humeur. Ses doigts juste un peu trop serrés sur les épaules d'Eldred disaient autant l'attraction que la désapprobation. Un soupir vaincu fila de ses lèvres, aussitôt cueilli par son compagnon qui s'empressa de s'immiscer entre elles. Alors, Neville goûta pour la première fois au parfum de la drogue à même la langue de son amant. Un goût sucré et amer, un goût de danger et d'interdit. Et contrairement à ses attentes, le monde ne s'effondra pas. Bien au contraire, il sentit qu'un corps souple se glissait dans son dos. Des mains parfaitement manucurées se posèrent sur sa taille, mêlant leurs doigts à ceux d'Eldred. Un baiser au doux parfum féminin effleura la côté de son cou et une voix rieuse et veloutée, charmeuse en diable susurra :

- "Un peu de courage, Neville. Rien n'a de conséquence cette nuit. Toutes les folies sont permises. Laisse-toi aller, tu ne peux pas être mieux entouré…"

Instinctivement, les deux paires de mains qui l'enlaçaient se firent plus présentes, comme pour mieux affirmer leur présence protectrice et tentante. Perdu dans la toile de sensations tissée par ces deux irrésistibles prédateurs, Neville ne put que libérer ses lèvres pour appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Daphné et balbutier un accord bien peu rationnel. Aussitôt le flacon resurgit dans la main d'Eldred et, très délicatement, il lui fit goûter le poison avant de l'emprisonner de nouveau d'un baiser fougueux, mêlant stupeur émerveillée et adoration admirative. Au diapason d'une musique qu'ils semblaient être les seuls à entendre, les trois corps se mirent harmonieusement en mouvement, ondulant les uns contre les autres, Neville étroitement enlacé par ses deux compagnons, les yeux clos, sentait monter en lui des sensations inconnues, cette impression inouïe d'être en parfaite communion avec eux, de ressentir en même temps que chacun le battement d'un cœur, la caresse d'une main, la chaleur d'un baiser. Ses doigts se desserrèrent des épaules d'Eldred et il laissa une main glisser le long de son torse, l'autre trouva celle de Daphné sur sa hanche dont il porta la paume à ses lèvres pour un baiser fervent et fiévreux.

Un long moment, portés par les effets des stupéfiants autant que par le lien profond qui les faisait vibrer à l'unisson, ils se laissèrent tanguer et dériver sur la piste de danse suscitant des regards de toute nature : de l'amusement au mépris, du trouble à l'hostilité, de l'admiration à l'envie. Puis, peu à peu, les sensations retrouvèrent de leur normalité, les esprits reprirent leurs droits et, quoique toujours flottant dans une joyeuse ivresse, ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux. A l'est, l'obscurité cédait peu à peu le pas à un bleu profond qui blanchirait bientôt. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, au long des rues désormais plus calmes, toujours bras dessus, bras dessous. Par moments, le rire cristallin de Daphné s'envolait entre les deux hommes qui l'encadraient, puis montait, espiègle, entre les immeubles aux lumières éteintes. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, pour le plaisir simple de ne pas voir s'achever cette nuit hors du temps.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'hôtel, un peu titubants mais rayonnants, ils se composèrent péniblement une allure digne et mesurée pour passer sous l'œil suspicieux du concierge, seul à la réception. Arrivés dans l'ascenseur, ils pouffèrent de rire comme trois adolescents jouant très sérieusement à faire le mur. La traversée du couloir se fit au grand galop, entre deux gloussements mal étouffés et, aussitôt la porte refermée, ils laissèrent libre court à une hilarité contagieuse mais autre objet que leur bonheur de l'instant. A bout de souffle, ils se laissèrent tomber : qui sur la moquette moelleuse, qui sur la méridienne sous la fenêtre, qui sur le grand lit blanc. Sans la moindre gêne, Daphné détacha ses sandales, agita ses pauvres orteils enfin libres tout en jetant les objets de torture au loin, décrétant que leur inventeur devrait forcément être un sadique. Nouvelle salve de rires, plus tranquille celle-ci, suivie d'autres, de plus en plus languissantes à mesure que la conversation, elle aussi, se faisait murmure.

Alors que les deux autres bavardaient encore avec un tout petit reste d'animation, d'un geste ample et maladroit, Neville chercha à tâtons un oreiller pour caler sa tête, tournée vers eux comme pour refuser de s'endormir mais un sourire franchement somnolent aux lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait les yeux fermés et répondait d'un « mmmmh » indistinct à une question qui lui était posée. Avec une grimace d'effort, Eldred s'arracha au confort de la méridienne et s'approcha du lit, caressant au passage la tête de Daphné toujours confortablement assise sur la moquette épaisse, le dos appuyé au sommier. Il se pencha sur Neville et attrapa son épaule pour le faire pivoter doucement sur le dos. Un grognement flou de mécontentement lui répondit, vite étouffé par un baiser léger. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune botaniste protestait mollement :

- "Naaann… Pas de me déshabiller ! Une dame dans la chambre… Peux dormir en costume… Mais non… Froid !"

Sans écouter les considérations nébuleuses de son amant, Eldred laissait tomber chaussures et chaussettes au pied du lit, il attaquait les boutons de la chemise lorsque Daphné se redressa et passa son petit museau de chat gourmand au-dessus du matelas.

- "Je promets d'être très sage et de ne presque pas regarder."

Aussitôt Neville sembla se réveiller un peu et arrêta les doigts d'Eldred qui gronda la jeune femme :

- "Tu ne m'aides pas, là, Chérie."

Faussement contrite, Daphné se releva et tourna le dos au couple.

- "Sage comme une image !" Claironna-t-elle dans un rire.

Vaincu Neville se laissa alors faire. En quelques instants il était en sous-vêtement et sous la couette moelleuse, les yeux déjà à nouveau clos. Daphné n'avait pas perdu son temps : avec une dextérité toute féminine elle avait dégrafé son soutien-gorge à travers ses vêtements et s'en était débarrassé en un éclair. Sans plus d'hésitation, elle avait transformé sa robe légère en un ample T-shirt qui la couvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Lorsqu'Eldred se tourna vers elle, il eut un haussement de sourcils surpris. Dans une imitation assez réussie du professeur Mc Gonagall, il constata :

- "Joli travail de métamorphose, Miss Greengrass. On sent la pratique et l'entrainement dans cette maitrise du geste. Dix points pour Serpentard."

Daphné gloussa et envoya un très léger coup de poing en direction de l'épaule d'Eldred, qui n'eut aucun mal à s'en saisir et à poser un baiser sur les phalanges serrées. La jeune femme libéra ses doigts et désigna le canapé du menton.

- "Je vais m'installer là avec une couverture, Beau Gosse. Je risque de m'effondrer et me désartibuler si j'essaie de transplaner maintenant. Ce serait mauvais pour mon teint. Et puis, je refuse tout net de remettre des chaussures avant quelques heures au moins."

Eldred hésita une brève seconde, jeta un coup d'œil vers le grand lit et la tignasse brune qui en émergeait, inconscient du sourire doux qui flottait sur ses lèvres, puis attrapa Daphné par les épaules pour la faire pivoter face au lit.

-"Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a assez de place, Princesse ?"

Daphné tourna vers lui un regard éberlué. Avait-elle vraiment bien entendu ? Eldred haussa les épaules comme s'il n'avait jamais fait que la proposition la plus normale du monde et sans plus s'intéresser à elle, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements gardant tout de même son caleçon, notable exception à son manque habituel de pudeur. Daphné n'avait pas bougé, à demi-hésitante mais, égale à elle-même, à-demi intéressée par le spectacle d'un homme aux trois-quarts nu. Eldred sourit, à la fois moqueur et tendre avant de se glisser sous les draps :

- "Alors ? On perd ses moyens, Princesse ?"

Cette petite phrase suffit à aiguillonner Daphné et à faire s'évanouir ses scrupules. Après tout, cette nuit était déjà totalement folle. Elle pouvait bien la finir dans un lit avec deux des très rares hommes attirants avec qui elle ne coucherait jamais ? Lorsqu'elle se faufila près d'Eldred, Neville, mu par une évidente habitude qui se passait de conscience, s'était déjà tourné sur le côté et avait investi l'épaule droite de son amant, sa main posée bien à plat sur son torse, à hauteur du cœur. Lorsque le matelas bougea, il consentit à ouvrir une paupière et se contenta d'un sourire paisible vers Daphné avant de refermer les yeux. Avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et d'un geste du menton, Eldred désigna son épaule gauche à la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas prier pour en prendre possession. Blottie contre eux, elle était protégée et protectrice tout à la fois. Elle aurait envisagé de ronronner s'il n'y avait eu ce bras qui ne trouvait pas bien sa place. Elle gigota un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement et finit par poser sa main sur la hanche de Neville… Une _hanche_ que des esprits chagrins auraient trouvée étrangement délocalisée vers le sud. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa et elle lâcha prise, laissant son esprit dériver vers les bras accueillants de Morphée. Mais, au seuil du sommeil quelques instants plus tard, la voix d'Eldred s'éleva dans le silence, tranquillement factuelle :

_ "Princesse, dégage _**ta**_ main de la fesse de _**mon **_mec ou je te la coupe…"

Le petit rire endormi de Neville résonna contre le thorax de son amant. Les jolis doigts menacés battirent en retraite. Pas bien loin. Contre le flanc droit d'Eldred, glissés entre sa peau et celle de Neville. Cette fois, pas de protestation. Elle s'assoupit très vite.

Le nez dans la chevelure de celle dont il aurait fait une sœur s'il avait eu le choix, une main au creux des reins de son amant, Eldred écouta longuement la respiration paisible des dormeurs, trop délicieusement bien pour accepter de perdre dans le sommeil la moindre miette de ces minutes d'exception.


End file.
